Last Kiss
by K-Danuve
Summary: She can’t shake the feeling that something will go wrong. She can’t stop thinking that she just watched Merrie leave for the last time. She just can’t shake the feeling that that will be the last kiss. ONESHOT Yuri


This popped into my head when I was outlining some of the events that will take place in my prequel fic to Death Note. Since I'm pretty sure this will never be in that story, and I just had to write it because it wouldn't leave my head, I figured I'd go ahead and post it. I'm sure many of you, if you choose to read this, will be wondering how the hell I came up with this pairing. Well, I direct you to my explanation at the end of chapter 21 in Death Note 3rd Arc. Other than that, enjoy!

This is a yuri pairing…Wedy and Linder (though they use their real names since neither was using either name yet in Death Note, so yea spoilers). It's short, sweet, and wouldn't leave my head. Not only that but it references events that take place in the plot of 3rd Arc, or were referenced in 3rd Arc, so yea. It's the only way this pairing works.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, not the anime or the manga. I also do not own Death Note Another Note: The LABB Murder cases.

************************************

Last Kiss

_October 6, 2007_

Sunlight shines through the window of the bedroom, as a woman searches the closet. She rips clothes off the hangers and throws them back to the bed. Running her hands through her blonde hair, the woman turns from the closet and stalks over to the bed.

A suitcase lays open on the bed, clothes thrown haphazardly around it. The blonde shoves more clothes into the suitcase, as her green eyes glance around, looking for her favorite glasses. Spotting them on the table beside the bed, she slams the suitcase shut and zips it shut.

She picks up the suitcase and walks out of the bedroom, entering the living room. She continues to walk toward the door, and sets the suitcase down on the floor beside it. Remembering that she forgot her glasses in the bedroom, she walks back into the bedroom, not paying any attention to the person sitting on the couch.

"So that's it then," says this person, a woman slightly younger than the other blonde. "You have no idea what is going on, but you're going."

"Yes, I'm going," says the woman, returning to the living room, her green eyes locking with the golden ones of the other woman. "We've been over this, Hal."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, Merrie" replies Halle.

"When do you ever like it," asks Merrie, a smirk crossing her face.

"Never," says Halle. Halle picks up her cup and swirls the tea. "Why don't you go and steal that van Gogh you've had your eye on instead."

Merrie breaks out laughing. "Are you actually encouraging me in my criminal activities?"

"I would prefer that to you heading off to Japan," Halle answers. "I would worry less."

Merrie crosses the room and sits down beside Halle. "Hal, come on. I'm going to help L out. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"And you know this how," Halle asks, skeptically.

"Because nothing bad has ever happened," Merrie answers.

"Are we talking about the same thing here," Halle says, standing up and walking toward the window. She gazes out as she continues, "You must be forgetting what happened two years ago."

"That was an accident," Merrie says, flipping her hand out. "It won't happen again."

"You almost died," Halle says, not looking back.

Merrie stands up from the couch and walks over to Halle. She wraps her arms around Halle's waist and rests her chin on Halle's shoulder. "You worry too much, you know that."

"I have a reason too," Halle says, leaning back into Merrie's arms. "This isn't just some case…this is about Kira. You're a professional thief, and Kira is hell bent on killing every last criminal in the world. Kira is in Japan, and you're going to Japan. What happens if Kira finds out who you are?"

"Then I'll probably die," Merrie says.

Halle twists out of Merrie's arms and turns around to face her. "Damn it, Merrie, this isn't a joke."

"I know," Merrie says, watching Halle as she walks back to the couch and sits down. "But what you do propose I do? Just sit here and wait for Kira to find me?"

"The chances of Kira finding you are less than one percent," Halle says. "You've never been caught."

"And who do I have to thank for that," Merrie asks, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Halle returns her gaze with her eyes narrowing too. "That doesn't mean you have to throw your life away. There's something off about this case."

"Like what," Merrie asks.

"Like the fact that L actually showed himself. Like the fact that instead of using the police as his eyes and ears, he has them working with him. Like the fact that six months ago, you went to Japan to help K plant evidence, I mean actually plant evidence. When has L ever planted evidence to bring a suspect in, and how did he know that Misa Amane was the person." Halle says throwing her arms out.

"I don't know," Merrie says.

"I wouldn't be surprised, with the way L's been handling this case, that you show up in Japan, L has both Misa Amane and whoever he believes is Kira working with him," Halle continues, not really listening to Merrie. "It's like every single rule L has ever used to solve a case has been thrown out the window. Hell, K even told you to be careful. When was the last time she told you to be careful?"

"You've been saying this for the last two days Hal," Merrie says, gaining Halle's attention. "It doesn't change my mind."

"But what if L does have Kira working with him," Halle says. "This isn't like any other time you've gone to work with L, this is the Kira case. You going to Japan, you helping L, could mean that you are signing your own death certificate."

"Hal," Merrie says, standing up again and embracing Halle, "L wouldn't be calling for my help, or Tierry's for that matter, if he thought it would result in our deaths. L would have run the possibilities, and it's as safe as it can possibly be. If I don't go and help, then L might not solve the case. You're worried about Kira killing me if I help, but what happens if I don't? What happens if L loses and Kira goes free?"

"You've never been caught," Halle whispers. "You could just quit, and Kira would have no reason to kill you."

"Then Kira goes free," Merrie says. "You know you couldn't life with yourself if that happened." Halle bows her head. Merrie gently brushes Halle's hair out of her eyes and smiles at her. "This is just like any other case. I'll be back."

"This isn't like any other case though is it," Halle asks.

"No, "Merrie says.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you're still going," Halle asks.

"You really don't want me to avoid going. You know it's the right thing to do," Merrie says.

"Somehow that doesn't help," Halle sighs.

The sound of someone knocking grabs both women's attention, and Merrie goes to open the door. Standing in the doorway is Tierry, holding a rather large envelope in his hands. "You ready to go?"

"Yea," Merrie answers, reaching down and grabbing her suitcase.

"Here, I'll take that," Tierry says, grabbing the suitcase out of Merrie's hands, and handing her the envelope. "B dropped that off at my place yesterday. You're supposed to read over it too." He looks past her and notices Halle standing in the middle of the room. "Are you okay, Halle?"

"I'm fine," Halle says, walking to the door to join them. "So, you're going too?"

"Of course," Tierry says laughing. "You wouldn't expect me to miss out on an opportunity like this. It's not every day I get to be one of the top three detectives."

"I'm sure you'll have fun," Halle says. She reaches up and places her hand on Merrie's cheek. "Be careful."

Merrie smiles at her, as Tierry says, "I'll be waiting in the car." He turns and walks away, waving his hand behind him, "Oh, and I'll be careful too."

"I will," Merrie says.

"Promise," Halle asks.

"Promise," Merrie whispers leaning in to give Halle a kiss. Halle returns the kiss like it is the last one she will ever get.

"I have to go," Merrie says, detaching herself from Halle. "I'll be back before you know it." She winks back at Halle, places her glasses in her face, and follows Tierry to the waiting car.

"I hope so," Halle whispers, leaning against the doorframe. She watches as Merrie enters the car, and Tierry drives away from the house. She can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong. She can't stop thinking that she just watched Merrie leave for the last time. She just can't shake the feeling that that will be the last kiss.

************************

A/N Just to clarify a little, I made Aiber, Wedy, and Halle Linder first generation Whammy's in 3rd Arc. They join the ranks of L, A, B, and K (my OC) as the first seven children in the orphanage.


End file.
